Rooftop skylights can contribute greatly to the brightness and decor of a house. However, they also tend to cause a number of problems. At times, particularly when the sun is overhead, conventional skylights transmit undesirably large amounts of heat, glare and ultraviolet rays. The heat generated by the skylight may be welcomed during the winter months. However, during the summer months and in Sun Belt locations, this extra heat can add considerably to air conditioning costs. The transmitted ultraviolet rays can contribute to premature fading and deterioration of upholstery and carpeting. The glare that is encountered through the skylight can also be quite annoying.
Various multi-panel skylights have been disclosed. Typically, they provide a layer of insulating air that is built into the skylight, between the panes. To date, however, such products have not satisfactorily addressed the concerns described above. In particular, conventional multiple pane skylights are not adequately ventilated. As a result, the layer of air that is enclosed between the panes becomes quite hot and this heat is transmitted through the interior pane into the building. As a result, the problem of excessive interior heating, particularly in warm climates where skylights are widely used, becomes even worse.